


买来的小丈夫

by wenqizi



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqizi/pseuds/wenqizi
Kudos: 25





	买来的小丈夫

买来的小丈夫（六）

萧炎还想说些什么，可一看见润玉那“长兄如父”般的慈爱目光，话语顿时噎在喉间，不上不下的。

明明之前还是患难夫妻的，怎么转眼就成了兄友弟恭了？

“你也别伤心了，毕竟这种事儿也不是你愿意的，大哥不会说出去的。”润玉爱怜地摸了摸萧炎的头，“你若是不嫌弃我这个大哥，就一直住在这里，日后我让孩子认你做干爹，也算是有了香火。”

听到这话，萧炎只觉得自己头上绿意盎然，附近山上的树林都没这么郁郁葱葱。若是还无动于衷，自己还算是男人吗？

萧炎一双眸子危险地眯了起来，扳着润玉的肩膀，面庞渐渐靠近，“干爹？这可不成，我想做咱儿子的亲爹。”

说罢，萧炎便动手扯开自己身上的短衫，露出大片结实紧凑的胸膛，线条流畅，像是一头潜伏在草丛中的猎豹，野性又迷人，看得润玉不禁吞了口唾沫。

心跳骤然加快，灼热的气血直涌上头，润玉有些招架不住这扑面而来的性张力。

该死！这要命的男人为何偏偏不举呢？真是暴殄天物啊！

看得到却吃不到为实难受，润玉索性别过头去，眼不见为净。

萧炎微微一笑，继续扯开身上的腰带，衬裤也滑落下去。庄稼汉不像城里人那样讲究，还穿什么亵裤，往往一件衬裤就完事儿。这么一脱，萧炎已是身无一物，强有力的手臂一把搂住润玉的腰，拦腰抱起，右手还不怀好意地伸进了上衣中。

身体邹然离地，润玉下意识地挣扎，双腿扑朔之时蹭到了萧炎胯间半硬的物件，瞬间欣喜若狂，那股激动简直难以用言语来形容，“原来你能举的啊？”

萧炎将他轻轻放在榻上，低头吻了下来，双手在衣袍里上下游走，乱摸一阵儿后又直接扯开润玉薄薄的衣衫，右手往下一探，直直地握住他胯下正硬挺的玩意儿。

把柄被人握着并且又捏又抚的，润玉全身都在战栗，灭顶的快感简直叫他头皮发麻。

“啊---”润玉忍不住叫了出来，瞳孔微缩，脖颈向后仰起，露出颤动的精巧喉结与平实锁骨。

萧炎顺势吻上那白皙的脖颈，温热的舌头在上面又亲又啃，顺着颈间的纹路细细舔舐下去，先是喉结，再是锁骨，最终落嘴于光滑紧实的胸膛。萧炎一口含住左边的红豆，吸吮舔弄，又用锋利的齿尖叼着，尖端轻轻捻磨，痛感夹杂着欢愉，磨得润玉不由自主地挺起胸膛迎合。

萧炎玩弄了许久，左边的小东西已是肿胀充血，看上去好不可怜，另一边的红豆却是饱受冷遇，自顾自地立了起来，颤颤巍巍地寻求着眼前这人的抚慰。

萧炎伸出手搓弄着可怜的小家伙，有些气闷：“玉儿，等我们日后有了孩子，小崽子就会和我抢奶吃，想想就烦躁。”

听了这孩子气的话，润玉有些哭笑不得，“都还没办正事儿呢，哪来的孩子？话说你到底行不行啊，磨蹭这么久都还没开始。”

这话噎得萧炎着实难受，心中的火气一下子就上来了。萧炎一把抓住润玉身下早已硬挺的物事，食指轻轻揉捏着顶端，手掌上下捋动，专挑敏感之处下手，抚弄得那物事愈发硬挺，顶端渗出汩汩浊液。萧炎趁机含住润玉红润剔透的耳垂，轻轻吸吮，舌尖顺势划过耳廓，细细挑逗着。

润玉只觉浑身一颤，双重的刺激磨得他有些受不住，眼前突然闪过一阵白光，身子止不住地哆嗦，浊液如泉涌般喷了出来。

萧炎一把抬起润玉双腿，沾满浊液的手指顺着后穴戳了进去，一路直顶，畅通无阻，顶得润玉魂儿都酥了，忍不住呻吟出声“啊---”

手指在谷道里搅来搅去，一寸寸摸索着柔嫩的内壁，温柔中带着耐心。

最初的快感渐渐淡去，一根手指显然满足不了润玉的需求，他不耐烦地催促道：“别磨了，别磨了，赶紧的，不然我都要睡着了。”

听到这话，萧炎也不再顾忌，索性一次性加了两根手指，反复搔刮着内壁的敏感之处，来回抽送着，甚至带出了汩汩清流，往返间噗嗤作响。

若换做别家哥儿，定是娇喘连连地瘫倒在床，求饶声不断。可润玉是谁啊？

璇玑村第一丑哥儿，二十多年来就没尝过汉子的滋味。今天这干旱多年的老树初次开花，自是饥渴的很，萧炎照着书上的常规路子行事根本不能满足久旱逢甘霖的润玉。

润玉满脸不耐，趁其不备，一把将萧炎推倒在床，双手握住他身下滚烫的硬铁。那东西可是大得很，又烫又硬，汩汩渗出的浊液湿了润玉一手。

润玉脸色微红，随即便半跪起身，张开双腿朝着那物事坐了下去，径直贯穿到底，一股强烈的快意直冲入脑，腰一软，正要跌下去，却被人一把托住，一下一下用力顶弄，每次都是既深又猛，反复摩擦着内壁的敏感之处。

连绵不断的愉悦不断冲击着润玉的脑海，快活滋味自内而外地蔓延开来，流经过每一寸肌肤，染红了全身上下。润玉满意极了，下意识地摇摆腰臀迎合，迷迷糊糊叫道“萧……炎……快……再快点……啊……” 

话音刚落，身下的挺送立马化作了骤雨狂风般的侵袭，又快又恨，每一下都重重地拍击着臀肉，狠狠顶进，抽出时却只稍稍离开，随即再次全力捣进来。

润玉被冲顶的欢愉激得脖颈通红，恨不得萧炎顶得更深，干得更狠，他伸手揽着萧炎的肩膀，命令道：“给我……给我……快……”

萧炎继续加快身下速度，没有片刻停息，疾风暴雨般地挺送着，顶得润玉双眼迷离，浑身战栗，发出一声又一声失态的叫喊“嗯……啊……那里……啊……”

随着萧炎的猛烈冲撞，润玉的快意层层叠加，终于累积到了高峰，泄过一次的物事再次喷涌而出，弄得萧炎胸膛、小腹到处都是。

萧炎也是临近爆发的边缘，温热柔嫩的内壁骤然紧缩，激得他差点当场出了丑。萧炎换了个姿势，将润玉翻了个面，从背后抱着他，抬起一条腿，狠狠地重复着之前的狂轰乱炸。

快意如海浪般阵阵袭来，后穴早已微微发麻，润玉早已是双眼迷离、眼神涣散，爽得脚趾都舒展开来，“啊……嗯……啊……”

萧炎猛烈抽插几下，随后便注入汩汩热流，滚烫的浊液激得润玉浑身颤抖，后穴也是一阵阵抽动。

萧炎俯下身去，亲吻着润玉的唇，笑道：“我就说我能举吧，这下怎样？”

润玉餮足地点了点头，“嗯，不错，可是我还想要。”

“行，给你，都给你，不管你要多少为夫都满足你。”

两人再次交缠在了一起，颠鸾倒凤，被翻红浪。

“怎样？你夫君厉害吧？”

“太棒了！我前半生简直白活了，继续！”

“……好……”

“再来一次！”

“.……”

“磨蹭什么，搞快点！”

“……”

“你是不行了吗？这么慢，我都快要睡着了，不行就下去。”

“……”

事实证明，没有耕坏的田，只有累死的牛，更何况这块田还是多年未开荒的旱地。

第二日一早，润玉神清气爽地起了床，萧炎却是有些虚脱地起不来。

一想到昨晚的持久战，萧炎只觉腰侧隐隐作痛，脸色不禁微微发白。

“醒了？”润玉推门走了进来，端着一个大瓷碗，微微带着歉意道：“昨晚真是为难你了，我很是过意不去，就给你做了点蛋羹补补身子。”

这碗蛋羹蒸的很嫩，上面撒了一小撮翠绿的葱花，还滴了些香油，闻上去香气扑鼻，馋得萧炎口水直流，狼吞虎咽地吃掉整碗蛋羹，面上尽是心满意足。

润玉爱怜地抚摸着萧炎的脑袋，“日后可能要多多辛苦你了，你放心，我也会做更多吃食给你补身子的。”

听到这话，萧炎立马眼神锃亮，挺起胸膛说道：“放心吧，玉儿，我一定会让你满意的！那个……能不能多加点肉？”

“行，没问题。”


End file.
